User blog:ILive4Seddie/iCarly RPG! xD
Yep, I created an RPG blog. Not sure if that makes me dorky or not, but, feel free to join in :) Okay, for the people who don't know what an RPG is, it's a Role-Playing Game where you get to be either an already existing character on iCarly, or you create your own character. You basically make up scenarios that would happen on iCarly. Let's try not to make this too shipping-centered, just in character :) Btw I haven't done an RPG in a while so if I'm missing something just let me know. Alright, since I created this blog I'll go first and be Carly :) Now we need all the other characters like Wendy, Melanie, T-Bo...anybody you can think of! Or you could be a made up student from Ridgeway, just give your name and a few facts about your character's personality :) The Main Characters: Carly Shay - Me, iLive4Seddie Sam Puckett - MaryanHPotterFan98 Freddie Benson - SeddieWorld Spencer Shay - ILoveSeddie1234321 Gibby Gibson - ICarlyRulez5101 Guppy Gibson - Seddiegirl98 Melanie Puckett - Cupcakegirl Chuck - Iheartskandar Brad - ActingGirl109 Lewbert - DontCry4MeAllison Mandy - Kittygirl7878 Adam - HiRuKasumi Marissa Benson - SeddieLynxxx T-Bo - SunriseDaisy Wendy - KatyKat20 Tasha - Princess Ariana Nevel - ILoveSeddie2/Iheartskandar Missy - EpicnezzEmily New Characters: ''' Dannie (Mistressofthestrange) : "Latina geeky girl', in AV club, loves video games and reading Abby (Rachim) - Psychic; can feel people's emotions, read their minds, and can do magic Hinako Tomo (Princess Astrid) - a wandering girl who dress in miko(Shrine maiden in Japan); very quiet and carries a fan all the time name. Astrid is her real name Angela (Princess Alice) - teenager nurse, finished high school. very innocent; can do tae kwon do and loves cupcakes Vanessa (randomseddiemoments) - sarcastic but sweet; she loves music and playing guitar Taylor (Sam Puckett) - Red hair, pretty; frequently argues with Sam... has a crush on Freddie Autumn (Seddie Warrior) - Ridgeway student 16 years old, dark brown hair with one red highlight, wears fashion sometimes like black, and some unknown brands of clothes because she likes to be different; kind of geeky, quiet and shy, but also can be sarcastic and witty. Writes in an advice column, known for her good advice, especially romantic advice. Also talented in music as in writing songs and playing piano. Is good friends with the iCarly cast, especially with Sam. Her best guy friend is Brad and she's got a crush on him. Likes: Anything creative, romance, giving advice, Sam, Freddie, Carly, Brad, Spencer, Eloise, Veronica, (eventually becomes friends with Destiny). Dislikes: Getting bullied because she's different, homework, Nevel, Missy, nubs (xD) Amelia Vance (MajorxSeddie) - very athletic, in track, archery club, and softball, etc. Comes off as intimidating but funny and on honors track too. Flaws: tends to drop out of any conversation once it gets too complicated and hates doing her work. Crushing on the new kid, Brad Jo (Cookiemonster 1098) - blue eyes, long light brown curly hair, and is a very good artist like Spencer. Very shy, but also can be very funny, sometimes sarcastic and very clumsy. She is very smart, but kinda lazy. Has suspicions that Sam and Freddie are dating (Seddie shipper, but not extremely). Likes video games, and has a very jealous boyfriend. Eloise (Lotstar) - quiet girl who is dreamy and giggily. She can play the flute and is often found staring at the sky for some unknown reason. Sam also hates her for some reason. Destiny Johnson (Alicia123) - born 17. January, 1995 in Seattle, Washington. Black haired girl, pretty much Emo, because she has a dark future behind her which she doesn't like to talk about. She has almost no friends and her best friend is Jason, who she only knows through the internet and through writing a lot of e-mails with him. He always calms her down and is the reason she doesn't do that things emos do that much. She's new to the Ridgeway Junior High, and is for some reason in exactly the same classes as Carly. Veronica (IWantSeddie2Happen98769) - Age 15, Female, Shy, in the AV club, likes Freddie, follows Carly like a little puppy, a computer wiz, light brown hair, blue eyes mixed with green, a little chubby, cute, wears a cyan duck shirt and a bright yellow mini skirt Evelyn Chase (Amythest444) - new girl at Ridgeway, she's nice to about everyone she meets, but inside, she actually has had a depressing past. Eventually becomes friends with Destiny Johnson Andrea Ronaldo (CreddieLuv4eva) - about to turn 17. Born June 16 1994 in Seattle. Has a crush on Freddie but she's sure he still loves Carly so she's kind of trying to hook them up. Looks: blue-green eyes, long wavy auburn hair with dark brown streaks. Clothes style-likes lots of bracelets and long dangly earrings (she's always trying different types and styles) and the colors black, red and gold. Talents-she loves writing and acting in plays and playing the piano even though it makes her look like a geek. Personality traits-slightly lazy, her grades range from C to B. Loves the Internet, blogging and chatting. She tends to be a bit dramatic; loves to make everyone laugh, and likes reading mysteries and romantic adventure stories. She also likes Harry Potter. Lives with her single mom and younger sister Stella who's 4 years younger. She likes to be daring, so her favorite sport is high-diving. Zack (Ireflowa222) - Age:17. Appereance: Dark blonde hair. Blue jacket, Black jeans. Friends: Janie, Carly, Freddie, Sam, Gibby. Romance: Carly, Janie. Likes: Carly Shay, Sam Puckket, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Spencer Shay, Janie (Sometimes), Techinal stuff. Dislikes: Nevel, Mandy, Janie (Sometimes), Mr. Howard, Miss. Briggs Janie: Age: 17, Appereance: Red hair..... Blue jeans, Purple Shirt. Romance: Zack. Likes: Toying with people, Carly Shay, Sam Puckket, Freddie Benson, Gibby Gibson, Spencer Shay, Being a bully, Zack (Sometimes). Dislikes: Zack (Sometimes), School, Homework, Teachers, Nevel, Mandy..... '''STARTING SCENARIO: Missy returns and takes an interest with Brad. What could she be up to? Meanwhile, Spencer is beginning to lose interest in his art projects, so he tries to find inspiration for his art by doing bizarre things. START TIME: APRIL 23, 2011, 10:00 AM Pacific Time. Check http://www.timezoneconverter.com/cgi-bin/tzc.tzc for your time zone and prepare for it on my other blog, RPG Preparation! Category:Blog posts